


Intentions

by Kalloway



Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 16:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13391310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Lelouch contemplates...





	Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> Set around Stage 10, non-spoilery. Originally posted 1-27-2009. For Ket.

Occasionally, Lelouch Lamperouge considered all of the possibilities his geass power held - all of them. He considered the silly and the downright cruel, the absurd and the useless - not that he would actually do any of them (or many of them, at least). There was no sense in abusing his gift, at least not yet.

Still, sometimes he imagined, when alone, that Suzaku would do something requiring a geassing (for he would never just do it to Suzaku - it would need to be exceptionally important and in a situation where it was the only remaining solution) and he would add a little extra note at the end involving his confused but somehow quite clear feelings for his friend - a signal Suzaku would recognize to mean 'my room later' or simply just a desire to please Lelouch in any way possible using only his mouth.

Thoughts like those were brief - quick enough to leave his mind once his hands were sticky with his own come. They were terrible thoughts, anyway, for him to have towards Suzaku, who he had with him once again after so many years apart.

Except sometimes he couldn't help but think that Suzaku was having them too.

(He didn't really know, after all, how to ask about the exact intentions behind the places Suzaku's hands ended up while they had been cross-dressing, though he suspected it was a little beyond friendly.)


End file.
